Seducing The New Boys
by Avan8
Summary: What will happen when Triple G and Hudson share a room with Henry?
1. chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This story takes place in the crossover episode "Danger Games". In this episode, the Game Shakers went to Swellview and are staying in Henry's house._**

 _"Woah!" all four of the Game Shakers said as they watched Henry coming down the stairs._

"Damn! I'd like a piece of him!" Triple G said to himself as he stared at Henry's muscles.

"Wow! I have to admit, he is hot!" Hudson thought to himself.

"Hey, who are all of you?" Henry asked the Game Shakers.

"I'm Triple G, this is Hudson, she's Babe, and she is Kenzie. We're staying here for the next three days." Triple G responded.

"Oh, um... why?" asked Henry.

"It was getting to loud and distracting back at our studio. So we decided to go somewhere more quiet and peaceful." explained Kenzie. Then Henry's parents explained that they were going to a hotel and left him in charge.

"Alright, bye sweetie! Call us if you need anything!" Henry's mom said before leaving with the suitcase that Piper packed for her and her husband.

"Ok," Henry replied with a wave.

"Nice to meet you all! I'll show you all to your rooms." Henry said with a smile.

He led them upstairs and brought Hudson and Triple G to his room and said, "We will be sharing this room." "Sounds good! Hudson exclaimed. Triple G also agreed with a nod. Then Henry led Babe and Kenzie and brought them to Piper's room and told them, "Both of you will be in this room with my sister." "Alright, thanks!" Kenzie replied with a smile. "Ok!" Babe said as she laid her suitcase on the floor.

"Ok, so you guys need anything else?" Henry asked all four of them. No one said anything, except for Kenzie who said "Nope!" So Henry continued by saying, "So... I'm gonna go back to my room. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and make yourself at home!" After saying that Henry went back to his room.

"Need some help?" Henry asked Triple G and Hudson when he saw them unpacking their bags.

"Ummm, sure." Triple G said.

"Alright!" Henry said as he got up and walked over to Triple G. He helped by making the emptying his suitcase. He removed the usual stuff like socks, clothes, money, etc. But Henry did lay his eyes on something that suprised him the most. Under all the clothes was a zipper. When Henry unzipped it, he found a red 10 inch dildo.

"WTF!" Henry thought to himself as he felt the rubber shaft against his fingers. "Is Tripple G gay?" Henry thought.

Henry looked deeper in the zipper and found some other things. Like gay magazines, more dildos, butt plugs, condoms, and lube. "Yup, he's gay!" Henry told himself. He quickly zipped the zipper up again so Triple G wouldn't notice.

But it was too late and Triple G already saw Henry searching through the zipper. "Ummm, thanks for the help!" Triple G said while blushing since he had just been caught.

"Uhhh, sure... no problem man!" Henry said trying to sound as casual as he could. Then Henry left and went to the bathroom to think about what he had just seen.

"He is kinda hot though..." Henry thought as he thought about Triple G. Henry was bisexual and had crushes on quite a few boys. And Triple G happened to be one of them. Then Henry came up with a plan to see if Triple G was intrested in him as well.

"Time to seduce the new boy!" Henry thought as he left the bathroom and back to the bedroom where Triple G was...

 ** _End of Chapter 1! Sorry that this chapter wasn't too hot, but the next chapter will contain more sexual things! I will update this story soon! Please comment/review! Also, let me know if you have any ideas for other stories!_**


	2. Chapter 2

As Henry walked into his bedroom he saw Triple G talking on the phone with someone on the bed. Henry thought that this would be a perfect time to test him.

"What should I do?" thought Henry as he was looking for ways to see if Triple G liked him. Henry kept on thinking and thinking and then it hit him. "It's almost time for dinner! I could go get some food and bring Triple G along with me."

Henry procceded with this plan as he went downstairs and asked what everyone wanted to eat. When he went back up to his room he noticed that Triple G was finished talking on the phone.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me and help carry the food for dinner?" Henry asked Triple G.

"Sure!" Triple G exclaimed getting up.

"Ok, I'm just gonna change real quick." Henry told Triple G.

Triple G nodded as he grabbed his coat and went downstairs. Henry went to his closet and grabbed his tightest pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. Henry changed into the clothes and checked how he looked in the mirror. "Damn... I look hot!" Henry said to himself.

"Time to show Triple G what I got!" Henry thought as he left his room and went down the stairs.

"Woahhh...!" Triple G said in his head.

Triple G tried not to care as he watched tv, pretending he didn't see Henry walking down the stairs. "Are you all ready?" Henry asked standing in front of Triple G.

"Uhhh... um, yeah dude!" Triple G said while getting up trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Ok, I just need to find my wallet. I can't find it anywhere, could you help me find it real quick?" asked Henry.

Triple G nodded and checked the couch cushions. "Perfect!" Henry thought.

Henry went in front of the tv and got on his hands and knees. He reached under the tv table and pretended to find his wallet, as it was in his jacket pocket. He was just doing this to see if Triple G would stare at hs ass throught his tight jeans.

"Ughh... I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!" Henry exclaimed as he moved his ass side by side trying to tease Triple G.

"OMG!" Triple G screamed in his head as he watched Henry's ass move from side to side. "His ass is so hot! Those jeans are way to tight, but they look great on him! Those jeans show off his ass nicely! He has such a big bubble butt, I just wanna grab it!!!!!" Triple G said to himself as he stared at Henry's ass for a while.

"Did you find it?" Henry exclaimed as he turned around to find Triple G staring at his ass.

"Oh.. Umm... No, I can't find it!" Triple G said trying to stop his dirty thoughts of him and Henry.

"So... you were staring at my ass! And I can tell you enjoyed it by the huge tent in your pants." Henry told himself as he caught Triple G.

"Oh, I just remebered they're in my other pants!" Henry said as he quickly went upstairs and pretend to get his wallet.

"Woah... did Henry see me looking as his bubble butt? I'm pretty sure he did, but maybe he didn't... I don't know! Ok just relax!" Triple G said to himself as he tried to keep calm.

"Got it!" Henry said walking back down the stairs. "Piper! Me and Triple G are getting dinner, stay here and don't fight with anyone!" Henry shouted to Piper who was upstairs.

"I don't care!" Piper replied.

"Whatever," Henry said as he opened the door and motioned for Triple G to come. Once both Henry and Triple G were out, Henry closed the door and said in his head, "I caught Triple G once, let's see if I can do it again!"

 **\--About 2 hours later (when everyone's about to go to bed)--**

"Here!" Henry said as he gave Triple G and Hudson each a pillow and a blanket.

"Ok so there is enough room for two people on my bed, and one person can sleep on the pull out couch." Henry told Triple G and Hudson. "So how about Triple G and I share the bed and Hudson can sleep on the couch. Cool?

Triple G and Hudson agreed. "Great! I'm going to bed right now, I'm really tired!" Hudson said before he went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. Then he came back in the room and quickly went to sleep turning to the back side of the room (the opposite side of Henry and Triple G).

"Ok, I'm gonna change into my PJ's" said Triple G as he went to the bathroom to change.

Henry nodded before setting up the bed for both Triple G and himself. A few minutes later Triple G came back and was ready to go to bed, until he saw something that made him stop as he was full of shock.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED ON THE BED!?!?!?!" Triple G asked as he saw Henry laying on top of the covers naked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I sleep naked! I can't really sleep when I have clothes on, so instead I sleep bare! Is that ok with you?" Henry asked Triple G, who was frozen and spechless.

A minute later Triple G continued by saying...

 ** _End of Chapter 2! Please comment/review! I will update this story soon! Please let me know if you have any ideas for this or any other story!_**


End file.
